4 I am by Candlelight
by zelazney
Summary: you tell me.


  
By: Lacy Savage It happened again. I went to him. To his bedroom. I sat there in front of his bed for hours watching his sleep. I know I shouldn't have touched him, but I knew if he awoke, I could be gone before his eyes opened. I know it was wrong. Our kind must never reveal ourselves to the humans. We must stay in the shadows. I know the consequences for telling a human, but this human is different. Something in his soul beckons me. Something in him calls out to me and I can't help but be drawn to his soul. I see him at school everyday. I see him sit in front of me and I can feel him radiate this strange power. This power that only I can seem to sense. At least I think I am the only one who can sense it. I follow him through the rush of adolescent beings to his next class. I watch as he mulls through the bullies and people pick on him just for the fuck of it. I see him take what ever they throw at him. I see the wanting to do something. I see him wanting the power to give back all the pain and hurt that these dumbfucks gave to him. I want to be his savor. I want to be his angel of the night. I have that power to give him. I can give him what he wants. But will he want it once I give it to him? I don't know. All I want to do now is follow him. I see him to his class. Its third period calculus. The longest period of the day. I watch as he takes his seat at the back of the class as always. I hear the bell ring. I see him look up from his desk, and for one fleeting moment our eyes meet. But I am gone before he can truly see me. I step out into the sun. It is a warm day today. I need to feed. The sun is weighing heavy on me. I jump over the 15 foot tall fence. In a single bound I might say, but all the same, I was out and I wanted blood. I would be back by the end of third.  
  
I'm sanding by some ancient Adult book and video store looking for someone to eat. The sun beating me down into the ground. . The change will come if I don't get some thing now. I walk into the store nonchalantly. My predator instinct takes over. I walk over to the gay porn aisle and pick up a video. I pretend to look interested in this piece shit, but I'm not. I quickly cast out my senses to find my prey. There are four people in the store besides me. Two in the aisles, one behind the counter, and the other in the back room where the books are. I figure I can take the one behind the counter before the others can even get out the door. I decide to take the one behind the counter. In a blink of an eye, I'm on him. I drag him onto the floor. No one even knows. No one even saw. I look into his eyes. I see the confusion in them. I smell the fear coming off him in waves. I come close to his face. I lick the sweat off of his check. My God I hope he taste this good on the inside. I lean back and bare my fangs. I sink them into his soft flesh. That first rush of warm life floods my mouth and I almost cum. The intence that sweet blood touched my tongue, I felt an intense satisfaction. I drink and drink and drink all of it. Every last drop of it. I let go of his limp body. I let him drift into death sweetly. I was out of the store before any one knew. Now the sun is nothing. I feel very good. I guess I will go back to school. I need to watch Jesse anyway.  
  
I walk the streets of Los Angeles. I see the dead and the nearly dead. I see the full of nothing people. I curse them. I curse their nothing lives. How they mill through their lives with such contempt. They know nothing of us. Of my kind. We could rule these human. These cattle that just don't know when to shut the fuck up, that don't know when to live and let live. I have seen the rise and fall of their people. Mine have been here long before the humans. These walking shit fucks who don't know that their a hairs breath from being feed upon. But I can't blame the humans. They are ancestors. We evolved from them so to speak. But now we are the dominant ones. Vampires are at the top of the food chain. And we aim to keep it that way.  
  
I'm back at school just before the bell rings four fourth period. I am standing by the water fountain about three doors from his and I wait for him to come out. The hall explodes with a billion voices and thoughts. All rushing and pushing to get where they want to go. The over crowded corridors of Fremont high is full of half truths and whole lies. Every one of them is lying to each other and to themselves. Why, I don't know. All I care about is Jesse. My eyes scan the halls for the dark haired brown eyed boy but I can't find him. The hall starts to empty as the tardy bell rings. Jesse has not come out of his class. I cast out my senses to try and find him. He not here in this building. Where is he? I cast my senses out even further. I cast them over the entire school and I find him. He's in the nurse's office! He's hurt! What the fuck did they do to him! Through the halls I run at speed human eyes can't comprehend. I stop just short of the door to the nurse's office. I cast out my senses to see what the fuck is wrong with him. An anger I have not felt since the Great War between the Changed Ones and the Vampires floods my body. Danny Rivera beat him up again. This time was much worse. The poor nurse can't even compose herself to ask him any questions. I can sense all his wounds. His nose is bloody. His jaw is dislocated. Three fingers on his left hand, his right wrist, and leg are broken. His left shoulder is dislocated. He has a whole score of busies that covers his entire body. The hurt that I feel is all consuming. I want to go to him. Comfort him. The nurse steps out of the office. I wait until she walks down the hall and turn the corner. I slide in the room. I look at him. He sits there bloody, beaten and no tears in his eyes. I fight back icy cold bloody tears that seemed to come from some place deep within. He looks at me with utter confusion. "Who are you?" he asks. I walk up close to him. I lean close to him. "I'm the one who will save you my love" I whisper into his ear. I place his palms in mine. Our hands interlocked. He pulls away just a little. "It's okay. I will make it all right love." He relaxes. I can feel his pain. His fear. "Now this will hurt just a little. It will hurt me more than you ok love." I take a deep breath and start the transformation. Slowly his injuries are transported to me. They disappear from him and reappear on me. He screams and tries to pull away from me. "It's okay! Almost done. Just a little more. Please let me finish!" But he's not listening to me. He is pulling away from me. I let go of him. I fall to the floor in a heap of broken flesh. All the pain is almost unbearable. I need to feed more. To heal the broken bones I need to feed a lot more than I did. I look towards Jesse and a pain greater then the pain in my body stabs my chest. He is ... he's...afraid of... of ... ME! "Don't be afraid! Please Jesse please! Don't be afraid of me please Jesse!" I can't stand him looking at me like this! I get up broken leg and all. I limp out the door. I need to run but I can't. So I just limp away. I get the back gate. I jump the 9 foot gate. I hit the ground with a hard thud. I scream out in pain. Then I gat up and limp to my house six blocks away. I stumble down the street. All I get is slack jawed hillbillies gawking at me. Get to my front door. I stumble through the front door. I collapse onto the floor and lay there. Motionless.  
  
"The sins of the past will dominate the future."  
  
-Lacy Savage Beneath the dark moon I walk. Dark clouds. Pale light. Shadows dancing with phantoms in the dust of this dreaming place. I'm dreaming. But I can't wake. I don't think I want to wake. I'm walking on a road. A dark road that curves around an even darker forest. The trees in this forest cry and reach out to you as you walk along this road. Wails from unknown sources deep within the forest can be heard. I know this forest. It seems familiar. This is the Forest of the Lost. I remember as a child, I was told the stories about the Forests of the Lost. Travelers from far away lands would take the route through the Forest of the Lost because they thought it was a short cut to Romania. Only one traveler ever got through the forest alive. He told of a creature at the center of the Forest. A blood sucking creature that could assume the shape of the person you loved. He spoke of how the creature assumed the shape of his companion's wife and lured them both into the creature's lire. The traveler's companion just thought the woman was an incredible likeness to his wife. So they followed her to her home. Once there, the creature spoke kind words to them. Prepared food and drink for them, and gave them a place to rest for the night. The traveler's companion thought "What good luck they had to find such a place. "Then his companion fell blissfully to sleep. All the while the traveler kept a vigil eye on the woman and her home. As the night whore on, the traveler grew tired and sleepy and he fell in to a deep restful sleep. During the night, the traveler awoke to hear the muffled screams of his companion. He looked over to his companion only to see that the woman was no longer a woman, but a blood-sucking creature! The traveler picked up a log from the stove and started towards the thing, intent on killing it. The creature knows of his attack and without warning, the creature turns and lets out a sound so terrible, the ground itself shakes with fear! "Strigoi! Strigoi!" The traveler screams. The creature laughs at the traveler. "Silly Mortal, do not fear me. I already have my meal!" Then it returns to its prize. Filled with unimaginable fear, the traveler runs from the house. He runs into the darkness of the forest. He runs from his companions muffled screams. He runs from the terrible sound the thing made. Most of all he runs from its laughter.  
  
Now I walk along the same road. This same road that the creature was said to call home. I am not afraid...I HEAR RUSTLINGING THE TREES! Fear closes in around me! My heart beats to a fevered rhythm that I almost can't control. I look to the trees for the thing that has come to kill me. I look on with beads of cold sweat condensing on my forehead. Waiting. Then, out the shadows, a small hare hobbles forward with a long arrow imprinted on its side. My heart almost stops cold. The hare makes hops in front of me. I think I am t o follow it. It look deep I to the tiny animals eyes. They seem to dance independently of the animal. As if they are not his own. Then the bunny hops down the road, stopping to look back and wait for me to follow it. I do so. I follow the hare. It leads me into the forest. I follow. It leads me deep into the forest. The surrounding are completely unfamiliar to me. It has become increasingly difficult to see the animal. "Wait, I can't see you! Wait!" But the animal disappears into the moss covered undergrowth of the forest. I stop and look around to try to figure out where I am. The sky and stars are hidden from me by the tree tops. I'm cold, wet, barefoot, and I'm wearing nothing but a black dress. I begin to walk again. I just walk start walking and some invisible force begins to lead me in directions I so not wish to go. I don't try to fight it. I can't fight it. So I let this invisible entity take me where it wanted. I moved at speed I could hardly keep pace. Finally it released me. When I had caught me breathe, I looked around and saw that I was in a clearing. And at that center of this clearing was a large cottage. I saw something move in front of the door of the cottage. To my utter amazement, it was the hare that lead me into the forest. It looked back at me still wanting me to follow it. Slowly I walk up to the front door. I raise my hand to knock but before I can, the door swings open. There by the fir place, a man stands a man in all black. Just as he turns to face me, the cottage began to fade away. I screamed and the man just stood there as if waiting for me. Then nothing but black.  
  
"Goddamnit! Elzabeth, open the goddamn door! It's Markus! Open the fucking door Elzabeth!" I awake to the screams of Markus Devola, my friend, (my only friend), who found out what I was when I was super stoned and tried to feed on him. He been my friend ever since. The fog clears and for a brief moment, I can't remember the events of to day. For one fleeting moment I feel good. Then it all comes flooding back. All of it. The stabbing pain came back. The pain in my head came back with a vengeance. "I'm coming Markus! I'm coming." I start to stand up. Without warning my body is seized by a violent cramp. I doubled over and fell back to in pain. The pain pulled at my veins. Blood! I need blood! Markus! I need Markus! I can't. I can't feed on him, I'll kill him.  
"I can hear you in there! Open the door! Elzabeth open up!" The thirst has come and it grows. I came smell Markus! This pain is killing me! I can't take it! "Go away Markus! Please, this is not a good time! Please just go away!" I can barely even speak.  
"Elzabeth, what's wrong? What's going on! Tell me! Elzabeth, tell me!"  
"GO AWAY NOW!" I Growl at the door. The thirst has come and taken over me. I can feel it. The Change. I can't do this! My resistance is gone. I'm animal now. The Hunter. Death.  
"Run please! I need you to run, fast, now, and far away. I can smell  
you Markus! You smell like food! I'm sooooo thirsty Markus. So  
thirsty" All goes silent in my living room. I can see everything, but I'm not in control. It's like I'm watching a movie but its real.  
"Elzabeth...are you in there? Please, just tell me what's going on!" I see myself standing up in front of the door. I can feel all these emotions running through me. The Pain has gone away because of the hunt. The anticipation of the kill is more intense than pain. My hands fumble with the lock on the door. I can't stop myself. I open the door.  
"You should have run Markus" I am on him. He screams! Oh God he screams! My fangs sink into his soft flesh. His warm blood fills my mouth. I can hear the terrible sucking noise my mouth makes as I feed. The instant my fangs touched his neck, he stopped moving. He froze as I drank. Trapped in deaths embrace. I taste his blood. I feel it coursing through my veins, but I can't stop myself. I can feel his life dim. I scream from the inside of my own head. I scream and yell as loud as I can to try and break myself from this feeding. The animal is strong in me. I feel a sharp pain in my head. I think its working. I scream even louder. 


End file.
